gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deflector Pt 2(AUVF)
Deflector Pt 2 June 5th 2017 Pegasus Galaxy Multiworlds General Narath walked onto the bridge. “hello, Patterson,” he said with a snarl. He looked around: he was at the bridge of the Unallied battlecruiser. Or at least, it had been. Now, it was under Multiworlds control after Patterson, a Tau'ri had captured it and destroyed what remained of both the Unallied forces and the Tau'ri base in a fit of rage. “how you've been?” Patterson said with a smile. “don't ask,” Narath said darkly. He turned to a Marine. “how are the upgrades?” “sir, the PBC's are in the process of installing. The vast power generation of this craft allows much heavier versions of our normal PBC's and allows much larger arrays. We have stripped it of its fightercraft and removed all weapons but the Beam Cannons. Wraith coding is being altered and back doors are created. Also, we are further adapting it to our style of warfare.” Patterson looked at the marine. “you sure you want to remove all those guns?” the marine nodded. “the New Order has powerful countermeasures. Our weapons are of greater effect and power. We can't fit in MAC's cause this ship isn't exactly as maneuverable as an Avenger, but it does allow dozens of PBC arrays,” the Marine said. Patterson was still not used to the men in black, all of them wore the same suit: much like a kull warrior, but the underclothes were green. Narath, however had a Red underclothes to show his difference in rank. Their faceplate was completely black and had no visor: instead two projectors created a 3D HUD tied into sensors that allowed them to display any and all relevant information. Patterson looked around. It felt much like a prison to have all these Black-clad people running around who's faces he could not see. It was a cold, grim environment. The Multiworlds were placing their own computers on the ship, and the bridge was altered to house ten people using the same HUD helmets to control the vessel. “how long till upgrade completion?” Narath asked. “a day. Then, all the soft- and hardware should be installed,” the marine said. General Narath walked onto the bridge of his ship, the Avenger. Projectors came online and the smooth metal hull became windows: the Avenger lay calmly in space. It was overshadowed by one massive wraith ship, and accompanied by four Battle groups, each consisting of 3 Avengers and 2 Retaliators. The Avenger was part of a battle group as well, making the ship count 1 Unallied BC, 15 Avengers and 10 Retaliators. Narath put on a HUD Helmet, and started to dish out commands. “our target is a Wraith Fleet. Counts 20 Hives, some 50 Cruisers and an impossible to determine amount of LAC, or as the Tau'ri call them, Foxbats. I assume everyone knows his role, thats what you're paid for. Patterson: no tricks. You only get global command of that ship. Even IF you controlled it fully, our weapons are more than capable of blasting that behemoth to smithereens. Fleet: coordinated jump in 20 seconds.” Cold, dark space was empty. Suddenly it was torn apart by blue-green energy, and a wraith Fleet dropped out of hyperspace. The Hives were placed at the center, escorted by Cruisers, surrounded by a cloud of Foxbats. Narath looked at his HUD. “fleet just dropped out. All units max sublight, open fire all batteries, RKV's only, then you follow standard procedure. Ship. Open fire all MACs, Primaries only. Target hyperdrives, powergeneration.” The Avenger rapidly accelerated and fired its MACs. RKV's issued from the long barrels, speeding away at .6c. Lack of powergeneration on board those things made them invisible to sensors, but not to the naked eye, still it allowed the Multiworlds to hit swiftly and silently. The fleet had dropped out outside of sensor range allowing them to pound at the enemy while receiving no damage at all. The RKV's hit home, taking out the hyperdrives of half the Hives. 8 Hives immediately jumped away while the other 12 wanted to leave, but couldn't. The bulk of the escorts remained. More RKV's came in, and due to their speed, the Multiworlds fleet entered sensor range. Instantly, the LAC cloud jumped to their position and attacked. Proper data sharing had already allowed Digital Warfare, and a mesh of Particle beams was slicing up the Foxbat cloud. Then, the Bellerophon as Patterson named the wraith BC, jumped into the midst of battle. Its massive PBC arrays sliced up the Foxbats like they were not there, dozens upon dozens of arrays of PBC's firing and devastating the Foxbats. They retaliated with nukes, nuclear explosions being seen on the shields. It barely drained them, it only heated up the hull. Some particle beams continued on their way, heading to the wraith fleet. RKV's kept on firing, devastating the Hives. Engine arrays, Hyperdrives, parts of their power generation: it was all hit. The Foxbats created Ghosts, but the Digital Warfare of the multiworlds had tagged and tracked the Foxbats, rendering their ghosts useless. Now and then a ship's sensors went offline or were blinded, temporarily creating fuzzy data on the digital battlefield. It was mostly corrected as the Particle beams fired at the ghosts and thus eliminated them. The Bellerophon then did annother jump, and went toe-to-toe with a hive. Plasma blasts dissipated on the shield of the BC, while the massive arrays of PBC's cut off the arms of the hive, and dozens focused on one point, melting their way through the armor. Within a dozen seconds it was cut in half and the hive broke in two, exploding. Still, the BC held firm as it was far enough not to be hurt by the explosion. Relativistic plasma went out and did damage other ships. The entire complement of PBC's on the Bellerophon was used, firing on two hives simultaneously while the rest of the beams were slicing up remaining Foxbat and Cruiser forces. Beams cut through thick armor, but a cloud of Foxbats approached and fired nukes at the Bellerophron. Particle beams sliced up several nukes, three hit. The Multiworlds fleet came in closer, while RKV's were now pounding at cruisers, devastating several in one volley. Five hives were totally disabled and left alone: the Bellerophon was using its Plasma Beams to blast the engine array of a Cruiser to smithereens, and then its particle beams sliced its Spinal Energy Cannon to bits and pieces. The Multiworlds fleet had closed in and another wave of RKV's came in, defeating 3 cruisers swiftly. Foxbat groups jumped towards the Bellerophon, more nukes fired as they dropped out. But as soon as the hyperspace window had formed that dropped them out, a computer-linked PBC was already aimed, and high-speed LAC met a high speed Particle beam, their combined speed almost twice the speed of light. None of them withstood that tactic. Cruisers fired away at the approaching Multiworlds fleet, whatever hives left fired at the Bellerophon, and the LAC forces were divided. The approaching fleet evaded most of the weaponsfire, but it had caused a delay in the RKV fire. The Bellerophon's shield then failed, and its hull was taking damage. “c'mon,” Patterson said. There was a blip, and the Hyperdrive charged. “what the hell?” he shouted. Before him was a long metal table housing 10 people wearing the familiar black helmets. Then, a hyperrift opened in front of the massive ship and the Bellerophon jumped away. Narath sat in his chair. He watched the Bellerophon leave: just as he had instructed his people. The wraith were now turning their attention to the Multiworlds fleet. “evasive maneuvers. Open fire, hostile 3. target: Powercore. Fire, MAC's. Target: Bridge.” Narath spit out the orders like he had done dozens of times. “Open fire, MAC's, ammo: Missiles, Target: Hostiles 1 through 5.” the MAC's on the Avenger fired, missiles issued from the barrels at high-relativistic speeds. They then impacted the disabled hives, devastating them. Explosions filled space as the hives broke in half, then detonated violently. LAC had tried to intercept the missiles, but that attempt had caused more to be destroyed. Sacar Narath looked at his HUD: Shields were heavily weakened. Another Fusion Charge went off. It had been detected in time and the sensors were covered by an anti-radiation shield. Then, the particle cannons sliced up the Foxbat that had fired them. More Foxbats were constantly cleared away. Point Defense PBC's were cutting up the LAC's, the main PBC cannons were firing away at the remaining ships. Even with this efficiency, the Foxbat forces were still numerous. Narath looked at his HUD. Shields were nearly down, ammo almost depleted. The hull temperature was over 300 degrees. “thats it, were leaving. Send: message: fleet-wide. Proceed to gathering point.” the final RKV's were fired, the final beams sliced. The Avenger took no luxury of acceleration, and a hyperspace window opened right in front of the craft, and a second later it was gone. Everywhere ships ceased fire and left. Now and then nukes still went off, lighting up space. The ships that could not leave, simply put their Sublight to max, fired nukes all around them as flares that distracted and blinded sensors, and headed away. Within minutes they would come close to lightspeed, and they would proceed to the nearest planet. Some could make an emergency jump and get out of range. The wraith battlegroup was largely destroyed: half of it had managed to escape, all hives that remained were eradicated, but most of the cruisers still remained. As their sensors were down, they continued firing manually, sometimes missing, sometimes hitting. Of the 15 avengers and 10 retaliators, 5 avengers could not jump, along with 3 retaliators. Soon they were hunted down, cruisers bearing down on their position. But the ships continued fighting, and when they could not continue, the ships self-destructed. Even when a stunbomb was released, preset self destruct codes activated and detonated the ships. Patterson stood aboard his ship. “what the hell did you do? Why did we leave?” he had turned to the marine in charge of guarding Patterson. “orders are orders. This ship is too valuable to be destroyed.” “i nearly blasted another hive to hell! And you just aborted everything and got into hyperspace!.” “the hives will be defeated. They are our only concern. Your iformer/i race will deal with the cruisers. The hives carry their population. They are enemies, the highest treat level. Any weapon is allowed.” the marine said. He paused. “we just got another kill confirmation.” the ship rocketed through hyperspace. Blue pulses were seen outside. “alright,” Patterson said. “seeing as my opinion doesn't count here: i'll just activate repair protocols.” “permission granted,” the marine said with a nod. Narath had disembarked his ship and walked to the control tower. Stuart Patterson walked towards him. “why don't you trust me?” he said. “you know what you want to know. I told you what you wanted to know, I've been honest.” Narath looked at him. His face was human, but had an alienish look. “i thought you were smart. Do the Tau'ri take in every refuge they come across, every traitor? I would expect so, from our galactic noblemen. To be honest, I'm surprised Kantan didn't fire the second you dropped out of hyperspace. You were lucky. We took you in because you were of use. If you weren't, you would be back home, facing court martial. And my government would be a lot richer.” Stuart looked at the ground. “i wish I was back home.” Narath looked at him. “regret your actions?” Patterson nodded first, then shook his head. “its not that. I don't know the extent of your intelligence. But we are not here because we are so.... charitable. We are here from dire need. You see... the wraith are a pest. But what we faced back home... was much more powerfull.” Pattersons eyes became sad. “they are called the Ori.” “what a stupid name” Narath whispered. But he didn't talk harsh anymore. “they assaulted, 11 years ago. 13 years ago we accidentally alerted them because we found an ancient device that made two of our kind possess the bodies of two people millions if not billions of lightyears from here. The ori came, with ships we could not beat. We fought two years long, then our homeworld became prey to them. Whatever people we could get were brought here, because an expedition discovered atlantis, and it was a safe home. So we came here, bringing along an ally, that too needed refuge.” Narath, for the very first time since Patterson had met him, looked sad. He then paused. And then looked up at the ceiling. Another silence, and he then walked past Patterson. “its yours” he said, walking away.